Cause Your Eyes Tell Me The Truth
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: Maka is keeping secret and she doesn't want Soul to know about it, so she keeps it to herself. She is afraid about how he's going to react about the whole thing, but also she is afraid about the whole situation. How will she deal with it and tell Soul...?


AN:

Ok so I had a strike of writers muse and I decided to fix this chapter up a bit and as you can see it got a bit longer and I took part of CH 2 and stuck it into this to make it flow better. *happy face* :'D Haha. But this means I will be redoing the next chapter as well. So chapter 3 will have to wait for a little while longer. I figured since my writing genius has come back I might as well take advantage of it and fix up my story a little bit! But who knows maybe Ch 2 will be just as good as the first time or even better! D Anywhos I hope you guys like it still! Please don't hate me for this! Haha! I just really felt the need to fix it! * determined face* I will try to get the next chapter up by the next few days!

* * *

Maka had been awake for a couple hours now, since about four in the morning with a sickening feeling that stirred in the pit of her stomach, for the second damn morning in a row. More frequently the young blond had become like this, sickly, feverish and fatigued and not knowing exactly why or what was causing it. Soul was still in the bedroom sound asleep while she sat on the couch, legs crossed, staring out the window to the quiet sleeping Death City below. She had no luck going back to sleep as much as she wanted to. Maka just decided to stay awake, besides since she had to be up in a few hours anyways for school she figured it would be useless trying to get back to dozing off. Reaching over she grabbed another cracker from the package munching on it every so often. She thought if she ate some saltine crackers, it would help settle her upset stomach. Maka let out a heavy sigh, but thats when all of a sudden it hit her so fast, it made her head spin.

Maka quickly got up, stumbling down the hallway rushing into the bathroom literally pushing open the door and was now leaning down over the toilet vomiting and puking up the crackers she had just eaten. Still the young meister had no idea what was causing her sudden ailment…a random stomach bug maybe? The flu? Or maybe it was just Soul's horrible cooking that made her get food poisoning? She groaned as wiped off the side of her mouth with a large piece of toilet paper. She was now holding her stomach with one hand and the other against the wall to hold her up.

"What's wrong with me…?" Maka groaned to herself.

Before she could finish it happened yet again, vomiting once more into the toliet bowl, coughing and nearly gagging on the nasty tasting fluids spewing from her mouth, she took in deep breaths for air whenever she could, trying to get more air flowing into her lungs instead of choking on the horrible stuff.

Not far down the hallway the sleeping Soul stirred to the echoing sounds coming from down the hall and inside the bathroom. Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes he groaned grumpily slipping himself out of bed. Staggering out of the room and went to the source of the noise. The white haired weapon halted when he came upon the slightly opened bathroom door to find himself looking over to Maka who was now on her hands and knees her head literally almost buried in the toilet.

"Oi…Maka are you…" Soul began to ask when the horrible stench of vomit came upon him.

He backed out of the room disgusted. Ew. This wasn't really something he wanted to wake up to. Averting her dull green eye the now pale faced sickly looking Maka glanced to Soul who was standing safely a few feet away from the door to avoid the horrible smell.

"I'm so-sorry Soul-kun…I-I didn't mean to…wa-wake you." she stammered feeling yet again like she wanted to throw up. Which she eventually did.

More of the disgusting colored fluids exited from her mouth making her nearly choke and cough again. Soul was now very concerned for his Meister. He's never seen her so ill before, she usually took such good care of herself, making sure she was in tip-top healthy condition. Walking into the bathroom he lightly placed a hand on her back rubbing it gently and pulling back her hair so it wouldn't get in the way of her vomiting.

"Damn Maka, what's wrong with you? You've been sick for two days now." he complained.

"I don't know..." Maka gasped out, finishing yet another round of sickening spewing of the disgusting fluids.

"Hey, I think maybe you should take a nice hot bath and just relax for a little while…" Soul suggested.

Maka softly nodded, a hot bath did sound nice and relaxing and it might help settle her stomach a bit in the process.

"Good idea…I'll do that." She vaguely replied pulling herself back to sit upon the tiled floor.

Her partner nodded and turned to leave the bathroom, standing at the doorway turning to face Maka who was starting to undo the buttons on her pajama top.

"I'll fix you up something to eat and prepare the bed for you when you're done."

"Thanks Soul-kun." she said with a smile.

* * *

After a nice hour of soaking in the bath Maka got out wrapping the warm fluffy towel around her body to dry herself and got dressed into a clean pair of pajamas that didn't reek of vomit. Walking out of the bathroom she stumbled down the hall back to her bedroom where the already prepared bed was waiting for her. For some reason she still continued to feel so fatigued and weak.

From down stairs she could hear Soul in the kitchen and the smell of food cooking…and burning none the less. He was always scorching the food...he'd never learn. Maka sighed and laid back against the pillow, pulling the covers slightly over her body. Her stomach was feeling a little bit better, not as sickly feeling as it was earlier. Maka rested her head on the pillow and looked outside up at the sky, by this time the sun had already start to come out and greet the day.

"Maka…what's wrong nya?" came a familiar female's voice.

Turning her head she saw a black cat with a witches hat on her head coming over to her and hoping up onto the bed beside her dear friend.

"I'm just a little sick is all Blair-chan" she said with a little giggle trying to keep things on the light side.

"Are you feeling any better after taking that bath?" the cat mewed.

"Yeah a little bit."

Soul carefully came up stairs with a tray of somewhat good looking food, a cup of tea, a bowl of water with a wash cloth, and a thermometer. The weapon walked over and set the tray down upon the table beside the bed. He carefully grabbed the bowl of water with the cloth and set it aside then picked up the thermometer holding it to his meister's lips.

"Open." Soul demanded.

Maka opened her mouth as Soul placed the thermometer under her tongue.

Beep beep beep!

Reaching over Soul took the thermometer from Maka and checked it. The screen showed she had a temperature of 103.5. That was pretty high.

"You have a bit of a high fever." he said lowly.

He sighed and placed the object on the nightstand beside the bed, he'd probably use it again on her later to check her temp again.

Maka looked at the food and smirked.

"Wow for once you didn't burn everything." she teased.

"Can't you just be grateful...geez. It's totally uncool." Soul grumbled annoyed.

"Thanks Soul-kun." Maka giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Just eat will ya?" he said sitting down on the other side of the bed.

Maka stared at the slightly burned food before taking the spoon and actually eating it, but it was still good though. Soul had shockingly improved on his cooking since the last time which surprised her greatly.

"Is anything hurting you?" he asked.

Maka shook her head.

"Don't worry Soul it's probably just a stupid stomach bug, or the flu." Maka explained.

"You think so?" he asked raising and eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah." she immediately replied.

Soul sighed heavily.

"Alright if you say so, but I really don't think you should go to school today. You should stay home and rest."

"But Soul, I've never missed one da-"

"No. Your sick your staying home...end of discussion." Soul cut her off.

"Soul..." she whined.

"No!" he said sternly lightly tapping her nose.

Maka grumbled.

"Yes Doctor Soul." she grinned then stuck out her tongue at her partner.

The weapon rolled his eyes and just smiled.

After finishing all her food the sickly Maka put the tray aside on the table and layed down again. It wasn't long before finally dozed off into a light slumber.

Soul in the meantime got himself ready for school. Getting ready to head off, he decided to go back into Maka's room to check on her just before he was about to leave. But he really wasn't in no hurry, since Maka wasn't go with him, he saw no reason to rush, also no Maka nagging his ear off about being late. The boy walked down the hall stopping at the slightly open door. Peeking in he spotted his Meister who seemed to fallen asleep. At least she was getting her rest she needed. Quietly the white haired boy approached his sleeping blonde haired beauty, lightly stroking her bangs from her face and replaced the wash cloth on her head. This caused her to stir, fluttering opening her emerald eyes, she was staring up, looking into his crimson red ones.

"Soul-kun..." she whispered.

"Well I'm off to school now Maka. I'll be back during lunch to come and check on you." he told her.

She smiled to him.

"Alright. Be safe Soul-kun...Make sure you get there on time." She said sternly. Even when being sick Maka knew him all to well knowing he'd slack off.

Soul scowled.

"Alright I will. See ya in a while."

Leaning down he lightly kissed her head before walking to the door. He stopped and looked back at her.

"Want me to pick you up anything on the way back?" he asked.

"No I'm fine."

He nodded once more, turning he shut the door quietly behind him and headed out of the house to go to school. As he walked down the streets of Death City he thought about Maka. As much as he enjoyed the sweet nagless silence, he felt an sense of loneliness without Maka walking beside him and knowing that she was at home sick...made him feel all the more crappy.

"I wonder if she'd be alright home by herself." He groaned.

Why was he so worried, she had Blair was there with her, besides, he was going to go back at lunch to check up on her. He had to be cool. It would be rather uncool to let others see him worrying so much, even though Soul would do just about anything for his beloved meister.

Being Maka's Weapon, both Maka and Soul's wavelengths are compatible with each other. Because of their conflicting personalities though, they frequently argue over most things, and Soul gets annoyed sometimes at Maka's attitude and stubbornness. He occasionally displays a more caring side towards Maka when the two are alone, and sometimes teases her light-heartedly. He is very protective of her, to the point that he is even willing to die for her.

Just like that one time when battling Chrona, he had gotten in front of her taking a bad slashing to the chest and nearly losing his life. Luckily Stein and Spirit came when they did and saved Soul who just eneded up with a scar across his chest. For awhile Maka had blamed herself but the weapon always reassured her that it was alright and that he was always ready to die for his meister if needed.

Then there was also the time when they first found the kishin, Maka nearly fell to her death but Soul quickly transformed back and got underneath and embraced her taking the blunt hit of the fall with Maka safely ontop of him.

When Soul had gotten to school he immediately went to the same spot in the hallway where everyone usually met up in the morning just before class started.

"Yo!" Soul waved over to the spikey blue haired boy that approuched just as he had gotten there.

"Hey Soul what's up!" Black*Star said high-fiving his friend as he approached along-side Tsubaki.

Soul high-fived him back before stopping and leaning up against the wall in his "cool" fashion, hands in his pocket and one foot back against the wall. It was a normal thing he did almost every day.

Tsubaki looked around being the first to notice and speak up.

"Where's Maka-chan?"

"She got sick this morning...so she stayed home." Soul replied.

Tsubaki's face went flush with worry. She was one of Maka's closest friends and to hear that she had come down with some sort of sickness made the ninja weapon fairly concerned.

"What happened? I mean Maka seemed to be a little un-well yesterday too." Tsubaki said worriedly.

"She thinks it's a 24 hour bug, or the flu. But she was up earlier this morning and I found her in the bathroom vomiting."

"Huh what's this about Maka being sick?" Liz chimed in as she now approched the group.

"Apprently Maka has some sort of ailment." Tsubaki replied.

"You think maybe she should go to the doctors?" Liz said.

"Ewwwwwww doctors are scarrrrrry!" Patti laughed as she ran in and spun around her older sister.

Kid followed behind silently.

"But what if it's something serious!" Tsubaki pointed out.

"You think it might be!" Liz said now getting all the more worried.

"What a min what's going on?" the slightly confused Kid asked.

"Maka is ill." Liz explained to her meister.

Patti gasped.

"Oh noes! Poor Maka-chan!" the younger sister whined.

During the middle of the conversation a tall slender pink haired girl made her way over to the group from the near by stairway.

"Who's sick?" she asked meekly having overhead some of the conversation.

"Maka is." Soul uttered. This was getting kind of monotonous and annoying having to repeat when ever a new friend comes into the group.

Her sapphire eyes widened a bit.

"It's not serious is it!" she panicked.

"We're not sure." Liz replied trying to calm Chrona down.

"I'm going at lunch to check on Maka then come back afterwards." Soul said.

"Would is be alright if I go with you to see her? I'm sure it'd be a nice surprise." Tsubaki replied.

"Me too." Liz said.

"M-Me three!" Chrona squeaked.

They all nodded in agreement that they would go with Soul to go see Maka after school.

* * *

The day seemed to go by a bit slower without Maka there and a lot more boring then it normally would be. Sitting at his desk with his feet on the desk, Soul dazed off, hardly paying attention to what Professor Stein was saying. But he really didn't care to much, it was just another random lesson of dissection on a rare almost endangered species of some sort, nothing new.

But soon enough the lunch hour came, Soul met up with the other three outside the school. Soul along with Tsubaki, Liz, and Chrona set off back to the apartment to see Maka. Black*Star stayed behind but that was due to him getting into trouble with Professor Sid for being the idiot he truly was. Kid decided to stay back at school cause he figured Maka probably wouldn't want to many people there, and Patty stayed just to keep Kid company.

They came to the apartment not long after. Everyone took off their shoes as they all came in putting them by the door. Soul lead the small group upstairs to Maka's room. Quietly opening the door he peeked inside so see that Maka was still sound asleep. He opened it a bit more and walked in the others silently followed. He lightly placed a hand on her forehead to check if her fever had gone down at all.

"Her fever went down a bit.." he whispered.

Maka groaned softly and shifted herself. Blinking open her eyes she saw everyone looking at her worriedly.

"...Hi everyone." she said half-shocked to see her friends.

"Maka how are you feeling? We heard you were sick.." Tsubaki said sitting on the edge of the bed next to her friend.

"I'm a little better." she replied sitting up a little bit.

"Do you need anything Maka?" Liz asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine for now. " she said with a smile.

"They all followed me here to see you." Soul smirked leaning up against the door.

"Well if you need anything just let us know." Liz said

"Thank you.." Maka smiled. "And thank you all for coming to vist me!"

The pink haired girl slowly walked over to the bed, she had been hiding behind the others by the door. Ragnarok was behind her clinging to the top of the demon sword meister's head and glancing over to the blonde.

"M-Maka?" Chrona stuttered meekly hands behind her back.

"Hi Chrona-chan!" happy to see her friend.

Maka was Chrona's first friend, they share a similar soul wavelength. It was during the Underground Shibusen battle in which the Kishin was revived where Maka and Chrona became friends: after seeing into Chrona's soul and realizing the emptiness and sadness of her past, Maka came to understand Chrona on a deep level. Not long after, Maka gave Chrona presumably her first loving physical contact when she her and her a handshake. Ultimatly over time Maka's love for Chrona became stronger. It was like Maka could be a big sister to her.

"How are things going Chrona-chan?" the blonde asked.

A light blush appeared on the pink haired girl's cheeks.

"P-Pretty good." she said meekly with a soft smile.

It was always with Maka that Chrona would smile, but seeing this made her very happy.

"Aren't you gonna give those things to her you baka...hurry up it's making my nose itchy!" Ragnarok grumbled lightly bopping Chrona on the head with his tiny fist.

"O-Oh right. I-I brought you something M-Maka." Chrona said softly.

Holding out her hands from behind her back she presented her friend with a handful of beautiful and colorful flowers.

Maka blushed.

"Oh Chrona their beautiful. Thank you." she said taking them happily.

Chrona wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried about you!" she lightly cried.

Maka hugged Chrona back lightly rubbing her back with one hand making sure the flowers weren't getting crushed in the other.

"It's alright Chrona I'll be fine I promise. By tomorrow I will be 100% better. Ok? So no worries." she said reassuringly.

"Maka, why don't you come back with us, have Professor Stein have a look at you since the session is over." Liz said.

Maka shivered. The last thing she needed was "Doctor Wack-A-Doodle" giving her a check up. Yet at the same time it did sound like a good idea, the blonde was dying to know what was making her so sick.

"Alright I'll go with you guys!"

* * *

After about what nearly seemed to be forever and a day of Maka trying to pick out what outfit to wear, the group headed back to school, getting there just as lunchtime ended. Inside their meeting place in the hallway, everyone said their good byes and went to their next class. Except for Soul who wanted to walk with Maka to Stein's office.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Maka nodded.

Going around the hallways they finally ended up in front of the clinic.

"Thanks for walking me here Soul."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked.

"No no, you need to go to class. I'll be alright. We'll just meet up after school." Maka said softly.

"Alright fine. I'll meet up with you after school."

"Ok see you then." she smiled and waved as he waved to her and walked away to head to class.

Maka lightly sighed, then took in a deep breath as she turned the handle of the door, slowly pushing it open. Inside there she saw the Professor sitting on his wheelie-chair messing around on the computer doing some of his work. The white haired male turned around hearing the door open.

"Ah Maka. I heard you were sick this morning, how are you feeling?" he asked cranking the screw in his head a few times before continuing his work.

"I feel a little better, not as sick to my stomach. But I was wondering if you could give me a check up. To find out what is causing this."

"What are your symptoms?" He asked pushing up his glasses his eyes stern which made Maka all the more nervous.

"Well..." she began. "It started only a few days ago...I've been very nauseated, more tired then normal, fatigued, cranky. " she explained.

As she continued to talk Stein was busy scribbling down notes onto his notepad and no longer staring at the blonde.

After a moment of brief silence the doctor finally spoke.

"Maka, I know this is an awkward question for your teacher to be asking, but let's think of me as your doctor for right now, okay?"

The meister gave a light nod.

"Now, I need you to tell me something, and be completely honest about it, but have you been sexually active recently?"

Maka's emerald eyes widened a bit, but that was when she remembered the event that unfolded only about a few weeks prior. She'd had pushed that thought aside due to the fact that she promised never to speak of it to anyone as much as "special" that night was to her and Soul but now that she thought about it. Though she heavily blames it on the extreme intoxication the two had gotten that night at Kid's party. Both Maka and Soul were stupid enough to get drunk off their behinds, but Soul had the upper hand for he knew the fruit punch had been spiked...Maka on the other hand did not. So he used that advantage against her.

The blonde didn't remember much after that night the only thing she really remembered was passing out on the bed that night and waking up the next morning with a major hangover, her head throbbing. All was good that was until Soul explained to her what happened. After that she was pissed off at him and beat the living daylights out of him, but they both agreed never to bring up that night again. Deep down though...Maka really seemed to enjoy it just as much as her weapon she only wished it could of been something she could of remembered and not as being used.

The young meister mustered up every bit of courage she could possess within her body, biting down roughly on her lip she stared Stein dead in the eyes.

"Yes..." she barely squeaked.

She cleared her throat.

"I mean...yes." she said this time in a more serious tone of voice.

The glare still hadn't come off of Stein's face, but she could tell with hers souls wavelength he was feeling a intense hurricane of emotions rushing through her. The doctor reached a hand into his lab coat and what he pulled out made Maka's face grow all the more pale, a syringe and needle.

She has battled kishin eggs, demons, had probably broken a few bones in her body, battled witches, and done many other reckless things that were more scary but the one thing that scared Maka out of her wits was a long shiny needle, especially one that was gonna be getting into her skin. Sewing was one thing but it came to shots and getting blood drawn it just sent spine-chilling shivers up the blonde's spine.

Stein inched closer to her, needle in hand. Needless to say, it didn't make her feel at all better but she was even more scared now then she was earlier.

"Now, in order to do the test I need to do, I need some of your blood. Okay, Maka? It won't hurt that much I promise." he said kind of creepily. Even the creepy grin plastered on his face said it all.

Maka wasn't so sure if he was trying to be reassuring, scaring the living wits out of her, either that or he was just talking to himself like the lunatic scientist he was. But in any case it didn't make her want him to come any closer to her with that syringe in his hands. She bit down on her lip before she could do anything to react Stein had stuck her with the needle in a swift motion causing Maka let out a small whimper. He took the blood he needed within 15 seconds and pulled it out.

"It's all over." he said with a smile like it was nothing.

The blonde meister felt light-headed.

Stein looked back at the cabinet and rolled over to it opening it taking out a small battle filled with tiny pills. He handed it to Maka.

"Here take these once every morning. It will subside on the nausea a little bit." he told her pointing to the label.

"Oh thank you." Maka said taking them and putting them into her bag.

"Other then that the testing is done. Come by tomorrow in the morning before class, I should have the results in by then.

"T-Thank you Professor Stein." Maka said standing up and bowed lightly before heading towards the door and leaving silently.

* * *

Class had finally ended. Soul got up from his seat stretching out his arms and back. It felt good after sitting there for a long period of time. The white haired boy picked up his book bag placing it over his shoulder as he exited the classroom and headed down the hallways towards the clinic to go and meet Maka like they had planned earlier. Turning the corner to get to the clinic there was no sign of his blonde haired partner. Where was she? Didn't she say they were going to meet here after class? He looked around through the crowd of students that hustled down the hallway, still she was no where to be found.

"Where did she…?"

Knocking once, he opened the door peeking inside the clinic to see Stein sitting at the computer typing on it, but no Maka.

"Stein-sensei.." Soul called out.

The professor turned around on his chair and pushed up his glasses.

"Hello Soul, what's up?"

"Have you seen Maka?" he asked almost right away.

"Well she was here earlier when I did that test, but she left just about a half hour before the bell rang." he replied.

"She was suppose to meet me here after class let out."

"Maybe Maka headed back for home. She still is sick after all." Stein said turning back to the computer working on it once more.

The white haired weapon nodded softly, turning around he walked out of the room without another word. Something about this seemed rather odd to him but he just decided to shrug it aside for now and just get home to Maka.

When he got back to the apartment as soon as he opened the door, he found Maka in the kitchen She was humming to herself, had just put on the kettle to make a nice hot cup of tea. He took off his shoes setting it down by the door along with his bag. Soul made his way to the kitchen and approached Maka, who hadn't noticed him coming in.

"Maka." he said sternly.

Nearly jumping out of her skin she turned around clutching the cup tightly in her hand so it wouldn't fall and break.

"Soul! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded.

"Sorry?" he said unenthusiastically. "I thought you were going to wait for me after class. It was un-cool to leave like that!"

"I was just…still feeling sick, so I came right back home. Besides I thought it would have been better for me to be resting and getting well again. Right?"

Soul arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess so. So what did Stein say about it?" he asked leaning back against the counter crossing his arms over his chest, watching Maka who continued to prepare the tea.

"He told me to come back tomorrow morning and he'd have the results then." the blonde replied. "But he did give me a bit of medicine for the nausea." she added.

"Go and lay down you dumby, you shouldn't be up on your feet if your sick." Soul nagged. "I'll bring you the tea."

Maka pouted.

"But Soul, I was in bed most of the day! I can be on my feet a little bit!" she complained.

"You were just out walking from school and back, you been on your feet enough today, now go! And don't worry about dinner, I'll cook tonight."

"Ha, and let you burn down the kitchen? No way!" Maka said mockingly.

"I will not burn the kitchen down, I can cook…..a little bit." Soul retorted back.

"Just like when you burned the curry…" she muttered bring that issue up once again.

"HEY! That was one time! One. Time." Soul barked.

"Ok, ok I'll let you cook, and I'll go and rest." The meister gave in, there was no arguing with her weapon, besides she didn't really feel up to starting an argument.

"Good now go!" Soul said practically shooing her out of the kitchen.

Maka went upstairs into her room and changed into her pajamas. Sitting down on her bed she sighed and took the bottle out from her bag. Opening the drawer she placed them in there, that way if she needed them she'd know exactly where they'd be. The blonde layed down upon her bed staring up at the ceiling. She occasionally found herself drifting in and out of sleep, her fever was starting to come back again and it was making her rather tired. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

Soul came into her room with a tray of food, and a fresh cup of peach flavored green tea about an hour and a half later. He came to stare upon his sleeping meister once more, just like this morning. She sure did seem much more tired lately then usual, but I guess being sick did that you…right? He quietly set the tray down on the table, placing the back of his hand lightly on her head, he quickly pulled away.

"Yikes! She's burning up." he uttered.

"Hey…Maka." he lightly called out brushing his hand softly against her reddened cheeks.

The sleeping blonde lightly groaned, her emerald eyes slowly opening to glance up at Soul leaning over her.

"Oh Soul, I'm sorry…did I doze off?" she wearily asked.

"Yeah you did. Your fever came back." he told her.

"Dinner ready?" she asked sitting herself up against the pillow.

"Mmhm. Here." he said gently placing the tray of food and tea on his meister's lap.

"Thanks. Looks wonderful."

Soul sat with her while she ate and the two of them talked about how their days went. He was telling her some of the stupid stuff Black*Star did today, and how Kid got annoyed cause of the blue haired ninja messing up the perfect symmetry. Though it was really nothing new to her, it seemed to happen almost every day. But still it made her fell a little better. After finishing dinner Soul took the tray from her and set it aside onto the table.

"Did you have enough? Want more?"

"No I'm good thank you."

He nodded getting up onto his feet and turning back to the sickly blonde. Grasping the covers he pulled him over her.

"You should get some more sleep. You need to get better as soon as you can so you can make me into the coolest Death Scythe." he grinned.

"I will in a bit, I was thinking about reading a little bit before I did go to sleep." she smirked.

Soul groaned.

"All you do is read, I'm surprised you haven't grown mushrooms out of your head yet. Bookworm."

"Maaaaka-CHOP"

TWAP! Hit to the head. He knew that was coming.

On the ground he held his aching head, now he was the one with the headache. He wouldn't be shocked that his brains were all scrambled by now from all those Maka-chops. Getting back up he grabbed the tray.

"Well I'll come in and check on you before I go to bed." he said just as he left the room to take the dirty dishes downstairs and wash them.  
Maka cracked open a book, but it wasn't long before sleepiness took over her again and before she knew it she was out like a light, the book resting upon her heaving chest rising up and down as she slept. It had been a most tiring day for her, rest was really something she needed.

Yup that is the end of CH 1! I hope you all liked it! I really think it was better written this time the it was the first time, I need to reconstruct CH 2 but I will get it back up as soon as I can, that is if I don't get writers block which happens to me quite often, so please be patient with me. ^_^;;;; Please leave comments, I would like to know what you all think so far. THANKS!

~Selena

* * *

**_Yup that is the end of CH 1! I hope you all liked it! I really think it was better written this time the it was the first time, I need to reconstruct CH 2 but I will get it back up as soon as I can, that is if I don't get writers block which happens to me quite often, so please be patient with me. ^_^;;;; Please read and review, leave comments, I would like to know what you all think so far. THANKS!_**

**_~Selena_**


End file.
